


Apevengers

by slashersivi



Series: Somewhat Silly Sivi-art [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No apologies for this silliness. I'm a nut, what can I say?<br/>Captain America - Capuchin with gorilla build from serum<br/>Iron Ape - Bonobo <br/>Black Widow - spider monkey (hurhur)<br/>Hawkeye - howler monkey<br/>Thor - Chimpanzee<br/>The Hulk - Giant frickin gorilla on pcp (Bruce Banner: Rhesus macaque)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capuchin America

I couldn’t resist making Cap a capuchin monkey. Of course the serum is based on a gorilla, but I decided to keep his capuchin coloration and tail. Sorry he looks kinda scowly but I guess think of him as mcu-avengers time period (since I obviously used that uniform) :x And yes I know monkeys are not actually apes. Shush.   
[Tumblr link](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/42908310430/apevengers-pre-serum-steve-rogers-and-captain)


	2. Bruce Banner / Hulk

  
Bruce Banner as a mild-mannered macaque scientist whose efforts to reproduce the super soldier serum went terribly wrong. And yes I know monkeys are not actually apes. Shush.   
[Tumblr link](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/42908924736/apevengers-bruce-banner-as-a-mild-mannered)


	3. Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow is obviously a spider monkey. More commentary [on tumblr](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/52002046240/apevengers-3-6-the-black-widow-spider-monkey).


End file.
